Your Sword
by scathachshadow
Summary: Josh and Scathach at the very end of the series, Josh/Scathach
1. Chapter 1

The immortal secrets of Nicholas Flamel

A Josh/Scathach fic

This is set at the very end of series, Josh and Scathachs story

I own nothing

Josh sat down on the dusty step and cradled his head in his hands, his head was pounding, still wasn't used to his acute senses and every sound was like cannon fire to him,

hell, it had been a weird few days ever since the day Dee walked into the shop. Josh nursed his head thinking of all the bad that had happened,

he smiled, thinking of all the good too, he vagely registered Sophie holding hands and ducking under a doorway with Palamedes. Josh snapped his head up and called out for Sophie, he had to look out for her.

" ahh, she'll be fine" and a voice as beautiful as a silver bell sounded over his shoulder. Big grass green eyes twinkled. Fiery red hair so vibrant that it could almost shame the setting sun, she bit her lip, vampire teeth exposed but it no longer creeped Josh out.

" What's the matter, kid?" Scathach asked as she curled her long legs around the step where the both sat.

" Nothing" Josh said with a sigh, picking at his newly callous hands,

" Don't pick" she scolded,

" Don't pick what?" he joked

Scathach exhaled, Josh knew she had no need to exhale, she was just doing it for dramatic effect. She turned her head away from Josh and watched the sun sinking into the grassy landscape, her back hunched, her arms tense as if she was ready to jump up and fight.

" at least you'll be able to go home now" she said softly, still not looking at him.

Josh was surpraised he hadn't remembered that, and felt a pang of guilt.

" It'll be weird, you know not running for my life, killing mud men, that sorta stuff..." Josh trailed off, he was going to miss Scathach most of all, they had become very close during their training sessions especially after Josh chased the Niddhog for Scatty.

Scatty smiled and gently lay her hand over his, even at the tenderness of her touch Josh was still shocked at her contact. They both watched as the red sun finally desended over the hills, finally after what felt like an etertity Josh broke the haunting silence and stood up.

" I'd better give Clarent back to Flamel, I won't be needing it anymore" Josh unbuckled the sword from his belt

" No" said Scatty, scandalized at his words,

"No, he wants you to have it, it belongs with you Josh, It deserves you as a master"

They both locked eyes on the stone sword between them, Josh looked up again and caught her eye, " Will you visit me?" he asked, Scatty smiled, and clung on to the sword between them

" Of course I will"

Before Scathach could protest, Josh leant over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, so sweet were her lips that he could not help himself, dropping the sword he pulled Scatty closer to him. Scathach didn't object but encourged his kisses. She began to rake her tiny hand up and down his arms, making josh omit tiny grasps of pleasure as she did so.

Josh gently pulled away for air, Scathachs lips left his and she smiled up at him,

" I've never been kissed like that before" said Scathach and she blushed deep red, Josh circled his arms round her slim waist and leant his forehead against hers. He inhaled slowly, she didn't.

" What are we gonna do?" asked Josh, Scathach squeezed his waist gently,

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend before" she kissed him again, she quickly adjusted to the sensation of his lips on hers, his broad shoulders, the scrathy stubble on his cheeks. Josh deepened the kiss, softly outlining her lips with his tongue, entering and exploring each others mouths. Scatty's hands combed though Josh's blond hair, Josh began nipping and sucking at the exposed flesh of her neck, encouraged by her moans and sighs.

" You're beautiful" Josh murmered

" I know that" smirked Scathach

Will be continued! reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of Your Sword

Josh/Scathach

Josh leant back against the cool steel of his locker as Sophie gathered her books up at the end of the school day. They had started back at school after the summer and already Josh was getting jumpy and bored.

" So, I told her that you're not seeing anyone at the moment, well..." Sophie's books were neatly slid into her new pink bag before she continued with her story.

" Well, because you're not seeing anyone." Sophie glanced up at him at this remark, almost challanging him to deny it. Josh turned his head and shot her a sarcastic smile.

" I don't kiss and tell Soph" he replied, Sophie looked worried, Josh knew this was coming.

" It's just, its been two months since Scath-" Sophie began, Josh winced at the name.

" Please Soph, just drop it" Josh muttered

Sophie had been at him for two weeks to forget about Scathach and turn his attensions to other females, truth be told he had'nt yet told Sophie just how much he like Scathach, which made it almost too much to bear along with the fact that Scatty had not once emailed, called or visited him, like she promised. Sophie was sceptical. Josh sighed dramatically,

" look, I have to go, training" he mumbled, he spun on his heel and strode down the opposite corridor to Sophie, leaving her mid-sentence.

When Josh reached the green, outside school, he flipped up his phone.

No calls, no text, no email.

At first he hadn't let Scathachs non-contact affect him, but it had been two months since the day they said goodbye, the day they kisses. What was Josh supposed to think? Was she purposefully ignoring him, annoyed at him? He couldn't see how she could be.

The worst thought was that maybe he had built up their relationship too much in his head, maybe Scathach had forgotten him, maybe she never really liked him just as much as he did. These were the thoughts that engulfed Josh continually.

Finally, he closed over his phone and headed for the showers. He hauled his football gear halfway across the campus before he got to the sports complex. Josh was the youngest player on the senior Football team, but at sixteen and roughly 5 foot 12, he fitted in well with the other guys.

Stunner , Kev and Flano were the only guys still getting ready in the changing rooms,

" Prepare for a gruelling session boys" said Stunner, Josh pulled a face.

"Shut up you"

After a hard hour and a half of physical exertion, couch finally let them go. Josh threw his helmet on the ground, but glanced up when he noticed that the guys were still milling around the pitch. Usually there was a stampede to get away to the showers.

" Wow, who's the babe?" shouted Kev, staring over to the left, somebody wolf-whistled and Josh laughed. You'd swear that they had never seen a girl before, Josh shielded his eyes with his hands and looked over in the direction that the guys where pointing, but saw nothing.

" You guys are delusional" Josh retorted back at them. He shouldered his bag and followed slowly into the showers.

By the time Josh was washed and dried and fully clothed again, in his faded jeans and red american eagle t-shirt, the rest of the team had left. Josh didn't mind taking his time after training, and often found himself mulling over the days events at this time. He ran his hand though his damp blond hair and cursed himself for being so course with Sophie, he make it up to her, but right now he was still distracted by Scathach's absence. Even thinking about her sent a rush pleasure though his teenage body. Her green eyes seemed to stare right out at you, they had captivated him for the first time that he had layed eyes on her. He positively drooled over her, her tight lithe frame, was strong and powerful unlike most girls. He liked her tiny hands, her firey hair and most especially her plump pink lips, that had held his lips not two months ago, her kiss was fierce and wild, but her hands were tender and gentle, Josh rememebered how she moulded into his body, how her hands felt raking though his hair. Josh sighed in frustration,

" Where are you?" he called out, but it was his voice alone that answered, echoing though the corridor.

Scathach smiled as she entered the showers, he had been very easy to track, and hey, they didn't call her the shadow for nothing.

Josh was facing the wall, slowly shoving the remains of his gear into a sports bag, she inched towards him, and gently snaked her arms around his waist. Josh yelped at the sudden contact, he spun around and grabbed her wrist,

"What the -" his jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

"Scathach" he stammered, she smiled up and intertwined their hands.

" Did you miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter, this might turn into an epic saga! stay with me!

I own nothing, if I did Scathach and Josh would be married by now,

enjoy

two years on...

"Relax" Josh sighed at her again, he twirled Clarent loosly in his hands and gave her a lobe-sided smile.

" Gone are the days when I was telling you to relax hmmm?" Scáthach huffed at him, and dumped her sword on the grass, he followed her move and abandoned Clarent.

" No" she protested, "You keep practising"

Josh made a face, and Scathach giggled, " I'm not really in the mood" he said. Scáthach was about to tell him that she didn't care weather he was in the mood or not, but decided against it when she saw how peaceful he looked. He was leaning against an old oak tree looking down at the view of San francisco bay. Scáthach pulled her legs close to her small body and rested her head on her knees and stared out across the landscape. She could pick out her new dojo and apartment, the coffee cup that had been newly refurished and Josh and Sophie's aunt's house. Josh's voice awoke her from the ravine,

" Are you all right Scáth?"

She couldn't meet his eyes and the use of her pet name was even worse, she was being very cold with him lately

" Yes I'm fine" she said staring at the ground, she didn't look at Josh but could hear him picking up the swords and loading them into the back of his pick-up. This was an indication that they were leaving, they would drive to the Dojo and hang around for awhile, then Josh usually drove home or stayed the night.

This was no expection, they entered the dojo and locked the swords up in a safe. Josh grabbed a Coke from the fridge and walked into the Dojo area.

" It looks great" he said entusiactically, Scáthach grimaced.

" You say that everytime you come in" Scatty sighed

" I know" he replied " but it never gets old" he turned to face her " a bit like you"

Scathach rolled her eyes and started to move out of the dojo, when Josh grabbed hold of her arm,

" Don't run away on me" he pleaded, and putting his can down on the sparkling new floor he wrapped both arms around her petite frame,

" Now you can't go anywhere" he mumbled against her neck, and began trailing kisses all along her flawless neck, this was Scáthachs undoing and she moaned at his actions. She could feel his days worth of stubble on her face, and his taunt muscles under his shirt, and before he could stop her, Scatty tugged his shirt off and threw it on the dojo floor. Scáthach cupped his face in her hands,

"This is what you do to me Joshua" she whispered, almost was if she didn't want to hear it herself. Scáthach could feel herself shaking, an unusual thing for her. Josh lifted her face to him and gently kissed her, a firm but sweet kiss that removed all doubt in Scatty's mind, she circled his slim waist with her pale hands and Josh, having no where else to go, pinned her against the dojo wall. All the while the sweet kiss had turned into something a lot more passionate, his tongue was intertwined with her, and Josh's hand was tangled in her brilliant red hair. Scáthach placed both hands on Josh's buff torso, she could feel how fast his heart was beating, his skin was hot and his cheeks were flushed.

"Scáth" he said, " What's up with you these days?" Scáthach was taken aback and dropped her hands from the nape of his neck,

" What do you mean?" she asked blushing, Josh backed away from her and drew a piece of paper from the pocket of his jeans, a letter.

"I found this," and he branished the letter at her, Scáthach was outraged, he may be her boyfriend of three years but it gave him no right to root through her things.

" I don't know what your talking about"

" Don't lie to me Scáthach!"

"Stop it now!" she shouted at him

" It's a letter" said Josh, his voice growing louder

" Give that to me!" Scatty demanded, but Josh spoke over her,

"It's from some guy," Josh paused and read the name signed at the bottom of the letter,

" Alexander Poitevin" his breathing was laboured with anger and he threw the letter at Scathach.

" What's going on?, you don't look at me anymore, your getting letters from some guy..." Josh slammed his fist into the dojo wall leaving a dent

" Let me just explain" said Scáthach desperately, she reached for Josh's wrists and held them in place,

" I have to tell you something, and I'm sorry I never told you before but I couldn't bring myself to do it"

"What is it?" Josh growled

" I'm bethrothed, to Poitevin" and Scáthach's world stood still as the truth dawned on Josh, He stared at Scatty then back at the letter on the floor.

" Your leaving me" is all he said, he fell on his knees and held his head in his hands,

" Josh," Scáthach called and ran to his side,

" I'm sorry, it was arranged years ago, before I met you, I have no way out" Scathach began explaining how her grandmother promised Poitevin Scáthach's hand in marriage if he pledged alligence to the Humani. The agreement was that Scáthach would marry him by the fiftieth anniversary of the arrangement, leaving her with half a year left.

Josh was silent for a long time after Scathach told him, when he finally broke the silence it was to utter four simple words,

" But I love you" he said, it was so honest and sincere that it almost broke Scatty's heart,

"I'm so sorry Josh" and tears slid down her cheeks, Josh grabbed her hands and turned her towards him, and replied almost angrily,

" Don't say your sorry, say you love me"

" I do love you, I do" Scathach replied eagerly

"We'll go then, away, far away" Josh sprang up and ran towards their bedroom. Scáthach shook her head

" No Josh, I can't" Josh stopped in his tracks, and spun around to face her.

" What? What do you mean you can't? Your Scáthach! We'll run away and" Josh listed of his great plans

"Josh stop it!" a hardened expression passed over his face,

" You mean to say that you won't come with me, is that it? That you'd rather marry some guy you don't know" Josh was getting angrier and angrier.

" I have to do this" She said firmly, even though she longed to fantasise about running away with Josh.

And with that final sentence, Josh's shoulders slumped in defeat, his aura flared so blight that it almost blinded Scáthach and the windows all shattered in their frames and when she opened her eyes, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Scáthach Pov

Scáthach shifted in the heavy ivory dress and peered at herself though the mirror. It was a beautiful dress, only the best for Scáthach, thats what Alexander said. It was a tradional celtic dress with a tight green corset and a long train of ivory satin. Alexander wanted to be married immediately when Scáthach arrived in his home in Paris. An old admirer of hers, who longed for hiers, children who could fight and survive, children that the shadow could produce.

Scáthach had always longed to have children too, but the oppurtunity had never arose. She had taken many under her wing though, she smiled at the memories of Cú Chualainn and Ferdia, whom she had trained, and Uathach, her adopted daughter for a time.

At that moment Alex walked in. He was a tall and could be seen as handsome man, he walked with a leggy stride and was in his early thirties. Alex was a french noble man, and an immortal. His infatuation for Scáthach began when he first saw her with Joan of Arc during the siege of Orleans. Scathach had humoured him for a time after this and met him again during the Storming of the Bastille in Paris on the 14th of July, 1789. Theirs could have been a powerful love story, if Scáthach had any romantic views of him, but she didn't. She didn't love him, nor he her, but he was of good character as her grandmother put it and she would always be catered for by him. She would be treated like a Queen, as Alex was one of the Superior immortals of Paris and had many other immortals working for him, immortals in the head of State and in the Government, in the Police department, Universities, Press and in the Army

"Scáthach, mon cherié" he said and crossed the room to marvel at her, he picked up her hand and kissed it, his lips lingering on her tiny pale hand.

" You look wonderful, as usual, Scáthach pursed her lips.

" You like the chateau?, its nothing compaired to Dún Scáith" he asked her again,

" Yes its lovely" she muttered, Alex smirked at her,

" Till tomorrow my love" and leaned into Scáthach, so close that she thought that he would kiss her lips, but he stopped short and left a shadow of a kiss on her freakled cheek

* Scáthach did actually train Cú chualainn and Ferdia/Ferdiad, Uathach was Scathach daughter but I've changed that! Hope you like it, review, i'll be quicker updating because I've now finished my leaving certificate!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had been married in a beautiful white wedding ceremony, red roses, golden table cloths, white doves. Beautiful. After all Alexander was good to Scáthach, he let her continue to train young warriors who would seek her out. Alexander too, was kept busy during the first years of their marriage, he was one of the most important immortals in all of Paris and as such would arrange meetings and discussions with so many of the immortals and elders across Europe. They would meet, usually, in Alex's and Scáthachs chateau, on the outskirts of Paris.

Scáthach prefered to occupy her time between training and teaching, and would usually wander down to Paris for some shopping with her lady-in-waiting, Yvonne. Not the worst life for an elder of the second generation, her parents were thrilled of course, as well as her grandmother.

In time she really thought she could come to love her life here and in turn Alex, but all hope for thats was dashed when she saw _him_ again.

Scáthach POV

"Yvonne, What about this one?" called Scáthach, holding a long black evening gown in front of her petite frame, standing in an outragiously expensive boutique in the fashionable quater of Paris. Yvonne tilted her head, honest to a T she examined the dress,

" I prefer the gold Scatty" she announced, thats why Scáthach liked Yvonne so much, unlike many of her other ladies, who flattered and complimented her, Yvonne was very brass and bold.

" Oh all right, we'll get both" Scáthach sighed, and Yvonne montioned over to the shop assistant.

Yvonne began to sort though the pile of clothes with the assistant, and Scáthach wandered over to the door and smoothed down her jeans. The door opened and a military dressed man walked in, good-looking he caught another one of the assistance's eyes.

" Can I help you sir?" as she batted her eyelashes at him and smiled, poor guy thought Scáthach.

The man cleared his throat and began to answer,

" Yes, I'm looking for a dinner suit, formal, black please" and he turned his head towards Scáthach's direction, she ducked instantly to avoid his eye.

" Josh, Of all the boutiques in all of Paris, you had to walk into mine!" she muttered, and began to panic because she could not allow Josh to see her like this, in her grubby jeans and tank top. And then it dawned on her, she and Yvonne had been in here picking out an evening dress for Alex's big formal dinner, and Josh was here, picking out a tux for a formal dinner.

" Oh no" she kept repeating,

"No, no, no, no, no"

" No what madame?" asked Yvonne peeing down at her in confusion.

" Quickly, we have to get out of here" and Scáthach pulled herself up to look up and down the aisle, and exited the shop leaving Yvonne rushing after her,

" Wait madame, what has upset you?" she asked, genuinely concerned for her misstress.

" I'll tell you on the way" she said.

She had told Yvonne the whole story by the time they arrived back at the chateau. Yvonne kept a straight face and tried her best to comfort her mistress, who was in great distress.

"Madam," she began " It may not have been him at all, maybe you think you saw him or" But Scáthach cut her off,

"No ,it was definately him" Scáthach hissed at her, and Yvonne brisled at her remark.

"Well," she huffed " He must know by now who you married, after all it has been years and you have not stayed out of the limelight in the past, he must know that you are Alex's wife and he must respect that" Yvonne shot her a glance and Scáthach frowned,

" I'm no little schoolgirl Yvonne! I do have control over myself and whatever myself and Josh had is over, and he won't get any ideas, trust me" Scathach announced.

Yvonne spun on her heel and exited the grand bedroom, muttering to herself,

" Ah but it is not him I do not trust madam..."

"Ready darling?" enquired Alex as he strode into the bedroom, Scathach was sitting at her vanity desk in her new emerald green Valentino. Scathach stood to greet him, and bit her lip,

" I'm sorry Alex but I won't be joining you and your guests tonight"

Before Alex could interupt she continued talking,

" You see I'm feeling rather ill, and I'd rather sit for a while, you understand don't you?" Alex sighed and nodded his head, of course he was upset. Alex mainly used these event to show off his beautiful young wife, (something that Scathach noticed right away infact). Alex wrapped his arms around her, and felt her stiffen under his touch,

'Of course, will I send up some food?" he asked as he walked away,

Scathach smiled at him,

" I'll be fine, now go" and she showed him the door, and reached up to kiss his cheek. Alex smiled and closed the door.

Once outside the bedroom, Alex pulled out an old tarnised key, after a moments hesitation, he slipped the key into the door and locked it, hearing the satisfying sound of cogs click into place.

Swallowing nervously, he shoved the key back into his pocket and dashed down the corridor, he had guests to attended to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A little annoyed was an understatement thought Josh, as he mulled over his glass of red wine and stared across the grand table to the empty seat at the end. He was angry, frustrated and conflicted.

He was so sure it had been Scáthach in the boutique this morning, so sure that she would be here after all his time searching her out. Josh looked up at Poitevin, it was his meeting after all, it was he who had called them all here to discuss precauionary meausures incase of another Disir attack, but where was Scáthach?

" Wouldn't you agree lieutenant Newman?" Josh snapped his head around to the person addressing him, Poitevin again. Josh cleared him thoat and comenced speaking,

" Absolutely sir," he drawled, and shifting his napkin, he excused himself from the table under the pretense of looking for the bathroom.

He stood up too quickly and was all too aware of Poitevin eyes boreing into the back of his skull as he left the room.

He found himself in a dark corridor lit by grand chandaliers, there was no one around, no maids, ladies or footmen. _All the better_ thought Josh, and he began to jog lightly down the corridors.

Meanwhile Scáthach was pacing her room in her luxurious silk pyjamas, anxiously looking at the clock and mulling over her decision not to see Josh. '_It's for the best'_ she thought, no point dragging up the past is there? But dispite all her arguments she wanted to see him again, no she yearned to see him again. Scathach sighed and threw herself down on her bed. '_I could just go down and sneak a peak, couldn't I? No one need know_!' Quickly she crossed the room and reached for the handle, she turned it but to no avail. '_'What the hell?_, she mused, and began yanking and twisting the knob. Scathach gave up and scanned her room in panic, she needed to get out, not only to see Josh but because somebody wanted her in here and that was never good.

" The window" she said breathlessly, and rushed towards the large french window to her left. She drew up the velevet curtins and heaved the window open. She glanced down, there was a miniscule ledge and a seer drop,

" Nothing I can't handle" Scathach stated confidently, though still puzzled as to why she was locked in here in the first place. The night air was cold against her skin and she cursed her choice of pyjamas. Nimbly lepping to the window ledge and down the side of the mansion. She dropped soundly onto the springy grass of the lawn and proud that no one had seen her, that was until she turned to face the ground floor window.

" _Oh no_"

It was almost comical the look on his face, his mouth literally dropped open and his eyebrows shot up into his mop of honey blonde hair. For the first time in a long time Scathach was frozen in panic, and after what felt like an eternity of staring at each other from behind the window, Scathach lifted her hand up and slowly beckoned Josh to her.

"Well I can't say I'm surpraised, you did like grand entrances" Josh joked, and Scathach smiled,

" Its been too long" she said and ducked her head in apology. Josh was so different to what he had been seven years ago. Immortal, she had heard at Twenty-two, he had always been broad for his age but now he had the figure of a professional footballer, broad shoulders, long muscled limbs, and a slim waist. He was a lieutenant or so she gathered from his uniform, with many blades and badges.

" The french foreign legion" Scathach stammered, motioning to his jacket. He smiled and shrugged his massive shoulders,

" They don't ask too many question" he answered, and she knew what he meant, any other army would never dream of putting a twenty-two year old (or what looked to be a twenty-two year old) in a lieutenants position, but Josh had the militery expertise of ten men double his age. By this time Scathach noticed that they were both just standing and staring at each other, which grew more uncomfortable as the seconds went on, she cleared her throat. Josh looked sheepishly down at her, and blurted out,

" I've been looking for you, did you know that?"

The truth was that Scathach had know for some time that he had tried to seek her out, and she being a coward and a fool was too ashamed and frightened to confront him, Scatty swallowed, her tongue suddenly was heavy and dry,

" Let's not do this Josh" she begged, he could hear the strain in her voice, and he positively brisled at the thought of it.

" Do what, exactly?" he asked and reached out for Scathach's arm,

" THIS!" she hissed back at him, Scathach then lowered her voice and glanced around, no one.

" Quickly" she added,

" If we're going to talk, its not happening here" she disliked the proximity to her husbands meeting that was just on the other side of the wall.

" Come on" Scathach announced and jerked her head towards the lake on the edge of the grounds. Josh swept his eyes along the ground and quickly followed Scathach, trying hard not to reach out and stroke her luscious red hair or catch sight of her shapely behind.


End file.
